


Being a Hole

by Photonphoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ennis, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, M/M, Stuck in a wall, Sub Ennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photonphoenix/pseuds/Photonphoenix
Summary: When he wakes up, he feels something wet in his hole.“Wha–”“Shut up, slut. Be a good boy and loosen your cunt.”-----Ennis being 'saved' by Derek Hale and become a sub.





	Being a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fict in this fandom. Secondly, english is not my first language, so there will be a lot of grammar mistakes. Well, enjoy it folks.

When he wakes up, he feels something wet in his hole.

“Wha–”

“Shut up, slut. Be a good boy and loosen your cunt.”

Being ‘saved’ by Hale, Ennis was trained to comply the command from his master. His body was moving before he regain any consciousness. He felt something cold and wet was pushing his hole, and he whines wantonly.

Now he gains consciousness, he was hanging – no, – stuck in wall, a freaking hole wall, with only his top body was barely seen as far as he can see. His lower body was being outside the wall, and his master was eating he up.

“Such a nice cunt,” Derek – Ennis’ Master – said before he plunged his tongue back and wiggle, making Ennis moan slutly. His master eat his cunt carefully but thoroughly. It jabbed deep inside him, wiggled and licked and bitten, like his master was making out with his cunt. Hands were pulling up his firm cheeks before grabbed hard and smacked, and he whines again. His master spanked again in response, this time in his rim and he shouts.

He didn’t know what happened after being spanked and rimmed, But he feels something cold was running to his ass. Ennis’ face was flushed, because he knows and felt it before. His master was writing up. If he guess right, the words are:

_This whore is free. Do whatever you want to do._

That means…

“I’m going to prepare and invite these people,” Derek said, while pushing a cock ring to his already big fat cock. His master pulled his own cock and jerked into his rim, with his cunt was open and closed like a mouth, wanting something to fill him. “After they finished i will claim you, gonna fuck and breeding you, and your belly looks full, like you’re being knocked up. Do you want it, slut? Do you want your’s alpha puppy in you belly? ” When he make a, high pitched sound, his master push his cock, just the tip, and fill him with hot cums, and his master still cumming, until he just sigh contently and pull up.

His master push him a plug before his cum tricking down from his lose ass.“Now rest, slut. You gotta need more energy.”

Ennis only sigh, thinking how many people will use him, on the mouth or the ass, being stuck in wall and can’t moved his arm to his ass or dick, just like a decor in wall, with his ass full of cums and his face was painted with hot cums. And then his master will eat him again, knot him and plug him again.

He really like being his master’s toys.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you enjoy this, since im gonna writing more Ennis and Derek Hale, both being a slut for each others (and cocks)


End file.
